Cigarette Daydreams
by islandofthemisfitboy
Summary: (I'm terrible at summaries sorry jesus crhist) Craig Tucker fan fiction. T for language and drug /mentions/ (other than that it'd be K probably)
1. Chapter 1

**AU where none of the characters really know each other. They still live in South Park, I guess, but they're not all friendly and stuff (sorry I'm terrible at explaining hah). I don't own any of the characters that have been mentioned in South Park, but I might be making up a bunch of characters as well (I'm not sure yet).**

* * *

><p>Song: Everyone is Golden  Portugal. The Man

* * *

><p><em>Diamonds shine like stars beneath the ground<br>__Little rivers run in rings around the town  
><em>_And everyone's a soldier just marching towards the ocean  
><em>_Then we know we've packed up all we had to move from '93._

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to me." Craig spoke in a flat voice, then bit into a cold poptart. His roommate, Token, glanced over, raising an eyebrow at Craig.<p>

"You never told me; I'd have gotten you something." Token spoke softly to Craig. He felt sorry for the black-haired boy; he seemed to have no friends or family, and stayed inside when he wasn't at work.

"Don't worry about it." He sighed, pulling his hair up into a loose bun. Token nodded, letting his attention settle on the TV again. He was sitting with his girlfriend on the sofa, whilst Craig was supposed to be getting ready for work. Token only had to work in the mornings; 6-7 AM, with just a paper round as his 'full time' job. Somehow, which he didn't tell Craig, Token was well off enough to only work a paper round for the rest of his life. Craig, however, had to work in a small Target 9 til 5, just to stay living in his shared flat with decent food and clothes.

"Have a nice day!" Token called to Craig as he heard their door opening. Craig grunted, Token happily taking it as a 'thanks'. Craig rode his crappy car to work, sighing as he slowly exited it. He brushed poptart crumbs off his jeans, then solemnly strode into the building, taking his place behind a till.

"I heard it's a certain someone's birthday today!" Red, the Target manager, beamed as she approached Craig.

"Oh yeah?" Craig asked, making it sound more like a statement with his monotone voice.

"So, you get to pick out a cake. It's on us."

"Wow, that makes me so happy." His sarcasm had almost gotten him fired on multiple occasions, especially with how easily angry Red got.

"Also, for a birthday gift, we got a new employee for _you_ to manage. Happy fucking birthday, Tucker."

"Does this mean I'm not at the till."

"Yes," Red sighed, she was clearly upset that Craig wouldn't be spending his whole day at the till; she'd wanted the cruel guy to spend his birthday in agony, "You gotta follow this new kid around, make sure he doesn't fuck up and tell him what to do when he asks. Got it?"

"Where is he?"

"Backroom." Craig nodded, leaving the till to go see the new employee. He walked as fast as he could to the backroom, not wanting to get stopped by clueless customers along the way, and entered.

Craig was immediately greeted by the new employee, "You Tucker?" They asked him, wearing a smile.

"It's Craig. Red hates me." Craig told the new boy, rolling his eyes as he did.

"You're Token's roommate, right? I think I've seen you over at his before. Unless he banged you or something."

"Roommate. Hasn't Token been dating that chick he's with over a year..?" Craig was right. Craig moved into the flat with Token a year ago, as soon as he'd turned 20. Token was already dating Chrissy, and had been a few months before hand.

"I've only known him a couple months. I thought Chrissy was a fuck-buddy anyways."

"What did Red say you've got to do today?" Craig let the small talk (or whatever form of conversation that had been) drop. He studied the short blonde-haired boy as he shifted his weight from his right to left leg.

"You're my manager."

"Uh huh," Craig confirmed, pressing his bottom lip over his teeth with his thumb, "You wanna just work at a till?" His voice sounded slightly distorted as his thumb lay over his teeth.

"How many people are at the tills right now?"

"5 out of 10 were occupied when I came in."

"And you're usually last in, right?"

"What's your name?" Craig ignored the talkative blonde's question, or remark, asking his own.

"McCormick."

"Like, Stuart McCormick?"

"You smoke? Nice." The McCormick kid nodded his head, not waiting for Craig's reply.

"Only cigarettes. Stuart used to sell me heroin."

"Heavy," The blonde muttered, then flicking his hair, "My name's Kenny."

"Like Barbie and Ken?"

"Get out." Kenny rolled his eyes with a laugh. And Craig, for reasons unknown to himself, managed to crack a small smile.

Kenny and Craig walked out Target together. They both had the same schedule, so they'd be entering and leaving at the same time every day. At least Kenny was nice, Craig thought.

"Thanks for making it a good first day." Kenny told Craig with a grin as they got out onto the street.

"What? Really?" The tall boy almost stopped dead in his tracks, unsure of how he'd made Kenny's first day good.

"It's nice to not be treated like a little kid."

"Oh, uh, no worries."

"Hey," Kenny caught Craig's wrist, examining the bands piled up on it, "What're these?"

"Just bracelets, I don't know." Craig shrugged. His most prized possession lay among the bracelets. Though, he didn't tell Kenny.

"Cage the Elephant, Cage the Elephant, Cage the Elephant," Kenny laughed, going through three of the CTE bands Craig wore, "Favourite band?"

"You know it." He breathed his answer. Craig could say that Cage the Elephant were the best thing that happened to him.

"Reading '11?"

"Best three days of my life." Craig left out the part where the following fourth day was the worst day of his life.

"Isn't that in, like, Wales, or something?"

"England."

"Wow. How'd you get all the money?"

"My little sister paid for the, like, £200 tickets, plus the flights."

"Wow. Best sister ever?"

"Yeah, she was the best." Craig made himself smile, lifting his head slightly for confidence.

"Huh," Kenny didn't question it; he'd made more of an unsure sound than a questioning one, "I gotta go pick my sister up. I'll see you tomorrow." Kenny walked in the direction of the bus stop after receiving a brief nod from Craig, who got into the car they'd been standing by a while.

Craig was in a noticeably better mood when he entered the apartment. Token smiled to himself as he didn't hear Craig dragging his feet and sighing. Even Chrissy noticed how Craig didn't seem so down, but didn't speak as Token stayed silent.

"Ah, fuck." Craig spoke softly, his tone almost jokey.

"Hm?" Token asked, half certain that Craig was joking.

"Red offered me a free cake, but I was looking after this new employee all day so I forgot to pick one up."

"Awh, we could have all gotten cake."

"I'll pick some up tomorrow."

"Great." Token grinned at Craig, Craig smiling back.

Later, once Token had made dinner for himself and Chrissy and Craig, the black-haired boy _actually_ ate with Token and Chrissy as they watched the 6 o'clock news together. Craig even let Chrissy plait his long hair as he ate his spaghetti.

"You wanna go to the pub? You can finally legally drink." Chrissy offered to Craig. He contently declined, though.

"I'm done with drinking." He spoke as if he were a recovered alcoholic.

"Done with drinking?" Token questioned with a soft laugh.

"Mhm. I went to England when I was 18, and got a good taste of what it can do," Craig twirled one of his plaits around his fingers, "I should be getting to bed soon anyway, since I'm getting old now."

"...Right," Chrissy felt the need to force a short laugh, "Goodnight."

"Night." Craig replied, leaving the room. There was a present on his bed, obviously a vinyl through the wrapping paper. He opened it expecting a Rage Against the Machine album or something, not that he'd mind; he just wouldn't have listened to it at all. He was wrong though. There were two vinyls in the wrapping; _The Satanic Satanist _and _The Majestic Majesty _both by _Portugal. The Man_. Craig liked Portugal. The Man a lot. Not as much as Cage the Elephant, but enough to have three shirts with some form of 'Portugal. The Man' written on them. Craig doubted that Token knew what the band sounded like, but he played _The Majestic Majesty_ as he slept, nonetheless.

* * *

><p><em>And we took a train into the town<br>__And stuck another needle into the ground  
><em>_If we never get another sound  
><em>_Then we know we've packed up all we had to move from '93._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay but seriously Cage the Elephant and Portugal. The Man are the most beautiful bands I have ever heard in my whole life JEsus. Also yes Chrissy is made up so picture her how you wanna and mhm long hair Craig is my headcanon like fuck have you seen Simon Neil (Biffy Clyro!) with long hair? Yes long hair Simon Neil is how I picture Craig (but maybe with less of a beard and no tattoos possibly cuz Craig is near broke in this story ah). Ah enough from me, thanks for reading (and favouriting or following if you have uwu). I'll try to be updating this frequently n_n<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Song: Dakota / Tiny Moving Parts

* * *

><p><em>I have never been so scared and sad at the same time<br>__I finally will figure out what life truly means when it's all been left behind  
><em>_I did not know what steps to take after graduating high school  
>I never knew much of anything<br>The Midwest has blessed me with great friends and unforgettable relationships  
>Still hits my head each and every day.<em>

* * *

><p>Craig woke up dreading getting out of bed. He'd forgotten about his new friendly co-worker until actually getting to work.<p>

"What're we doing today, boss?" Kenny had asked Craig as soon as he entered the store.

"Red wants me sorting out the stock most of the day," The tall boy felt his attitude lift ever so slightly. It was almost like the blonde had some sorta power to make everyone happy all the time, "I guess you can help me. Unless you wanna take over a till..?"

"Let's sort out stock." Kenny decided, following Craig into the backroom.

**/**

The boys had spent a good few hours lazily sorting out the backroom, making small talk that came mostly from Kenny. Stuff like '_Isn't the weather terrible today?' _with replies like '_It's always like this_'. It was fine, and kept both of them content until Kenny bought up a harmless subject; family.

"What's your family like? You mentioned your sister yesterday." Kenny flicked his hair as he spoke, something Craig had noticed for him to do a lot. Craig felt his mouth go dry as he was asked this. He took his hair out of the bun it was in, and re-tied it; something he'd do when nervous. He could do three things: a) tell Kenny, an almost complete stranger, the truth, and let the sympathy roll in; b) reply with '_Yeah, they're all fine. I don't see them very often though, they live over in [insert far away state]' _and hope it was believable; or c) change the subject and avoid the question. Option a) would make him the better person by telling the truth, but option b) was so much easier and wouldn't trail into a dark conversation.

"They're good," Craig shrugged, scratching his jaw, "Don't see them so often, though. They live out in, uh, Maine."

"God, that's far. When did you move here? You sound like a proper Denver boy."

"Uh, I've lived here all my life. My mom and dad split up back in '11, so my mom and sister moved to Maine, as far away as possible from dad, but I stayed here 'cuz it was just easier."

"So your dad's still in Denver?"

"No, he's out in Jackson. Moved when I got my own place last year." Craig had worked up the lie well enough to make Kenny believe it.

"Is it hard without family? Isn't your sister, like, the best person in the world?" The black-haired boy tried not to show his frustration as Kenny pressed on with the matter. He would probably crack after three or four more, but he hoped to stay chilled.

"Yeah, she was the best thing in my life. It's been tough without her, but I don't really care about my mom or dad immensely. I talk to Rachel still, though."

"Oh, nice."

"What about yours?" Craig had a feeling that Kenny would tell the truth, he seemed like one of those people that didn't care about what other people thought, and didn't exactly know what was appropriate or not.

"Well, as you know, my parents sell drugs and stuff, so I'm not on great terms with them. Like, usually, I wouldn't give a fuck, right? But it's just that I've got a little sister and for _her_ sake, I don't want us to be '_those McCormick kids_', you know, the ones with the druggie parents. You even heard my name and thought 'Stuart' immediately."

"Uh, sorry." Craig apologized quickly, then letting Kenny continue.

"No worries," he shrugged, "I got an older brother that I bunk with. He's nice but he does fuck all; I actually wanna get _somewhere_, so I'm gonna get my own place and start up a family or something when I've got the money."

"Wait, wait," Craig interrupted, actually laughing a little, "You're gonna just 'start up a family'?"

"God," Kenny laughed along with him, punching Craig lightly on the shoulder, "You know what I mean," he rolled his eyes, waiting for the taller boy to finish laughing before continuing, "My sister's great, as well. She lives with my parents still, I think, they're in the same council building as me and Kevin."

"Sounds decent, in a way." Craig shrugged, avoiding eye contact with Kenny. He felt a little bit bad for lying, but it _did_ make things easier. Kenny nodded, though Craig didn't see. The boys resumed their work in silence.

**/**

Kenny finally cracked just an hour after the boys' lunch break had finished. It was just after 3 PM, and they were back in the backroom, sorting out the last of the stock.

"What's the real deal with your family?" The blonde asked, flipping his hair as he did.

"What do you mean?" Craig hoped to keep up the lie, although he knew in a sense that he wouldn't be able to.

"Like, I told you the truth, and you know it."

"My sister's dead and I have no idea where my parents are." Craig was blunt with his statement, trying to make it clear that he didn't want to talk about it. Yet, Kenny felt the need to press Craig further.

"So that's why you took heroin? I remember you mentioning it yesterday."

"Yeah. I don't do that anymore."

"How'd she die?"

"Fuck, Kenny," Craig scoffed, shaking his head, "Day after Reading, right? I got super drunk, and she wanted to try alcohol heavier than champagne, so I said '_Yeah, you can pour yourself a shot of vodka._' and a few hours later she'd drank herself into a coma. Died a week into it."

"So... It was your fault, technically?"

"Shit, dude, what are you trying to do?" Craig stressed, gripping onto the back of his neck.

"Chill out. Talking about stuff and telling the truth is _good_. Even lying to yourself can fuck you up."

"...Okay." The taller boy carried on with sorting out the stock, not wanting to talk to Kenny ever again in his life.

"I'm trying to help, man. You can see that I have no worries and I'm generally happy, right?" Kenny waited a good minute for a reply from Craig, but continued without one, "Anyway: it's 'cuz I have no secrets. Everything's out there and I just don't care. Things are good, dude."

"Whatever. It might only work on you."

"Mhm, it _might_." The two didn't talk much after that. The only words echoing around the room were Kenny's as he asked where things should go, getting a vague nod in some direction off of Craig.

**/**

"Do you wanna hang out? My place isn't great, but I figured we could be friends, or something..?" The shorter boy had suggested what Craig was dreading to hear as they left the store. It was strange that Craig's opinion on someone could change so quickly. Kenny had made him feel somewhat happy just at the start of the day, but now he felt like he'd rather get hit by a bus than spend another minute with the boy.

"Sure." He accepted the offer, though. Something just drew Craig towards Kenny, despite feeling like he hated him. He wanted to know more.

"You've got change for the bus, right?"

"Uh, I might have some in the car." Craig hinted that, with directions, he could drive the pair to Kenny's. He wouldn't want to get the bus to the blonde's, then get the bus back to Target, then drive home.

"Oh! Yeah, I'll tell you where to go." Kenny implied driving to his, then following Craig to the car.

Kenny made small talk the whole drive, over the quiet sound of _Melophobia_ by Cage the Elephant playing. Craig hummed slightly to the songs, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, whilst having the decency to answer to Kenny every now and then. It took them 20 minutes in the car to get Kenny's flat. Craig tried not to think of how long the bus journey would have been, and how many buses they'd had to have taken to get there.

"If my brother's in, I'm sorry." The blonde warned Craig as he opened the door, not having to use keys to do so. Craig somewhat grunted in acknowledgement, following the shorter boy into the flat.

Craig didn't want to big himself up as he entered, already seeing how much better he lived than Kenny. The floor was bare; just made of wooden planks, and not even varnished. The walls were pasted over with wallpaper, but it was done badly and there were loads of patches of damp. An older-looking boy lay across the sofa, eating a _McDonald's_ happy meal. The black-haired boy guessed it were Kevin, Kenny's brother.

"We can hang out in my room." Kenny offered, hoping Craig would accept.

The older boy sat up, studying Kenny and his new friend, "I had to sell your door, so if you two are gonna bang, just say and I'll go out for a few hours." he spoke with a rough voice, not bothering to clear his throat.

"You sold my door? Jesus," the blonde shook his head, laughing softly, "I guess you're gonna have to leave, then." This caused Kevin to grunt, picking up the red box he'd been eating out of, and leaving the apartment.

"Dude." Craig breathed out his one-worded sentence, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, you can take it as a joke."

The taller boy was silent a while, contemplating what to do. He could joke along, get serious, or completely repel the comment. Craig hadn't gotten any action in a while, being the miserable character he was, so he 'joked' along to see where things went. "What if I didn't want to?" He untied his hair, running a hand through it.

"Oh, really?" Kenny smirked in the slightest, looking up at Craig.

"Yeah." Craig nodded, allowing Kenny to make the first move, if anything were to happen. The blonde reached up to slowly stroke down the taller boy's jawline, guiding his face down to his own. Kenny let himself be pushed against the wall as the boys kissed, although he pulled away once Craig had slipped his fingers under the waistline of the blonde's jeans.

"I'm sorry." Kenny's voice was near inaudible. It was thick and quiet as he tried to stop himself from crying. Craig could only frown as he wondered what was wrong; the shorter boy had seemed up for it- whatever was happening: Craig felt as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"That's okay."

"No- really; I should be able to do this. Fuck!" He cursed at himself, tugging at his hair as he ran his hands though it.

"Hey, no worries, seriously. You don't need to do anything."

"I _hate_ this!" Kenny was now crying. He sniffed as he let himself near-weep. The taller boy tried to stay calm as Kenny cried, carefully placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"What?"

"I don't wanna say."

"Somebody told me that talking about stuff and telling the truth is good."

"It's horrible! I doubt you'd understand anyway."

"I killed my own sister. Try me."

"Fuck it," The blonde was now just sniffing, calming down as he spoke to Craig, "I'm asexual."

"Asexual? Like, uh," the black-haired boy paused a while, as if he were looking through his mind to see where he'd heard the term before, and what it meant, "Like celibate..?"

"Told you that you wouldn't understand." Kenny rolled his eyes, then wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Explain what it is, then. Or else we wont get anywhere."

"I don't like sex, basically. I don't wanna screw _anyone_. Ever. And, I don't just need to wait past marriage."

"I get it."

"Really?" The blonde sounded sarcastic, but it was the only way to ask, really. He was betting himself that Craig's only major problem was boy-attraction. He probably had an easy life.

"Yes. I understand. And, if it makes you feel better, I think it's perfectly normal."

"Sure you do," Kenny stayed sarcastic, then let himself get nice again, "Thanks, though. If you're being sincere: I appreciate it like fuck." He smiled, something that had been making Craig smile as well. And Craig did- he smiled in return.

"Are you aromantic, though?"

"I'm kinda confused about romance and stuff. Do I want a best friend or a girlfriend. You get me?"

"Mhm I guess I sorta understand that," Craig scratched his jawline, "But, like, do you kiss and cuddle and stuff?"

"I kiss and cuddle, yeah, but I think making out it a bit much to handle."

"I get _that_."

"Thanks," The boys stayed silent, until Kenny remembered an almost vital point, "Please keep quiet about this, though. I've bigged up this attitude that I'm a whore. Like, everyone sees me as '_Poor Boy who Spends All His Benefits on Condoms_' which, I clearly don't. If anyone asks ever: you and I fucked."

"Alright."

"Thanks for being cool about it. I mean, I know you're, like, bent, or something," Kenny shrugged, "But most people- guys, especially, would be like '_oh, dude, that's so weird, like, we're you raped or what?' _and I'm glad you haven't said that."

"First off; I'm not _bent_, fucker. And also, no problem."

"Tomato, _tomato_."

**/**

The pair had spent the rest of the day talking. They hadn't had anything else to do in the three hours they'd spent together. Kenny was saving his money for his own food; he couldn't buy for both the boys, and Craig didn't carry money on him as he always had what he needed on him or at home. There wasn't anything to do in the McCormick boys' flat, either. The TV had no licence, plus neither Kenny nor Kevin owned a games console of any kind. Craig and Kenny weren't gonna bang, either, so they both just talked.

It was amazing how much Craig's mood had lifted by simply talking to Kenny for a few hours flat. Kenny's mood had never really been particularly low, and Craig didn't have that happy affect on people, but he didn't make the blonde any less happy by just talking to him. Eventually, however, the taller boy had to leave Kenny to let Token into the house. He'd taken Chrissy out to dinner, hoping Craig would be back home by the time he was. The long-haired boy had still been with the blonde well past then, and only got back to Token near 10 PM.

"So, who's this chick that's been making you so happy?" Token had asked his flat mate as they got back inside.

"It's Kenny, like I told you over the phone." Craig told Token earlier about how he'd gone to 'some guy's house after work, revealing it to be Kenny McCormick once asked.

"Are you sure you haven't gotten laid recently? I swear your mood can't lift so drastically from this guy."

"You know how Kenny is." Craig implied he'd slept with his new friend, taking his turn in Kenny's game of being a _complete whore_.

"Gay? Bi?"

"Bi, most likely."

"Damn, dude, I'd _always_ seen you as straight. Maybe even straighter than me."

"Eh." Craig shrugged along with his upbeat grunt-like noise, walking into the kitchen rather than into his room.

"You gonna make food for once?"

"Kenny hasn't changed me _that_ much," Craig let a soft laugh fill the air, mixing with Token's, "I'm claiming the spinach as my own." He was like that; one of those people that ate spinach out the bag. He'd pick up a raw jacket potato and eat it with the skin as well sometimes. Stuff like that, rather than snacking on chips and junk. He did enjoy the odd pizza or Chinese take-out along with his weird love of vegetables.

"It was only gonna be thrown away with some Chrissy-made salad." Token joked, getting an unexpected _chuckle_ from the taller boy.

"Goodnight, bro." Now, _this_ caught Token aback. He'd been happy with all the laughing and talking and smiles, but something like 'bro' being thrown into a sentence, plus, '_goodnight_'? Token felt as if Kenny was _magic_. Nobody could make Craig work like a real human being.

Token finally realised he'd been staring at Craig for a good minute, then answering the boy cheerfully, "Goodnight, man." The two wondering into separate rooms. Token falling asleep to his hardcore activist music, Craig playing his new Portugal. The Man record.

* * *

><p><em>Well if these bones still hold me up, I'm fine<em>  
><em>If I feel this cold still buried in my throat<em>  
><em>I guess I'll survive<em>  
><em>Because it's sad that time turns its back on us<em>  
><em>Like a wood chipper eating up the lumber<em>  
><em>It turns into dust and floats in the air<em>  
><em>To prove what we have lost.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ah I didn't really like that chapter I'm sorry uwu. I didn't know how to end it either so I just <em>did<em>. Also I'd just like to point out that I lived on benefits in a council flat etc. all of my childhood and I'm writing Kenny's poorness (idk what the word would be?) as I remember living so sorry if anyone else would view that differently (although I haven't really gone into detail with it this chapter). Also I only know one asexual person so I'm so sorry if writing this into the story has offended anyone/I've portrayed it wrong. I seriously don't mean to offend anyone with anything I write, and I'm warning now with the subjects already bought up in this it's gonna get kinda dark if it goes how I've planned it out. Anyway, thanks for reading etc. ily ah! n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello uwu sorry this a/n will be fuckin immense im literally just explaining why i'll b having slow upd8s etc hah so just scroll past the bold if u wanna get on w/ this story yh this isnt at all important its jsut a little info i guess? anyways ive been having problems with drinking (ive been drunk almost 24/7 [drinking every night literally]) and since school has started again i need to get it under control (ik that i need to anyway but yh espc since im studying again) aaand ive also been struggling with my gender identity oh and its rly getting me down like ive been a girl for my whole life and ive always been kinda androgynous but ive been identifying as a boy a lot mroe like when i go out and im not with ppl i knwo so its easier for me i guess ah but yh its stressing me out and upsetting me a lot :/ but yh these r just some personal things that will probs interfere with my writing a lot since i cant write when im drunk aaaaand if i write when im sad or stressed i'll inflict it into my writing and that'll not be nice for u lovely reader(s). plus i am not sure how i feel abt this fic any more but im not gonna abandon it! ehh anyway, i got a moderately big chap in store thx 4 reading ahhh 3**

* * *

><p>Song: Shoppers Beef  The World is a Beautiful Place & I am No Longer Afraid to Die

* * *

><p><em>I liked you like I like the dark<br>In it I feel my body was with yours  
>In the dark my body doesn't end at my fingertips<br>Instead bleeding out into a space I can't calculate the mass of  
>But I know that it is massive<br>I am a giant in these spaces  
>I am more than a giant<br>I am limitless  
>We are limitless<em>

* * *

><p>The pair, Craig and Kenny, had been practically inseparable for a month going. Whatever they were doing: working, eating, off work, sleeping; they were together all the time. It had only been a mere four weeks, but the boys could call each other their best friends. They were in some sort of an emotional relationship. Not sexual- on Craig's behalf for Kenny, and not romantic- on both the boys' behalf for reasons unknown, as the blonde had found himself to be panromantic. They'd hug, of course, and maybe allow the joking kiss on one another's foreheads, but aside from that they were best friends; and both completely content and happy with it.<p>

Token, Red, Chrissy, Kevin, and everyone else the couple was associated with felt they _knew_ that Kenny and Craig were fucking. Craig played along with it, for Kenny, as Kenny played along for the fun of it. They'd send each other dirty jokes and comments around other peoples' company, but always stayed the stupid friends they were when alone.

Everything was perfect until just a couple of days after the fourth week of their friendship hit. The shorter boy had news to break to the taller. News that Craig would despise immensely. However, Kenny was content with it.

"I'm moving." Kenny was to leave that night. The boys had just left Target, and the blonde had managed to save the news until that moment, keeping collected the whole day.

"Where?" Craig kept his cool, also. A part of him felt like he knew Kenny would go far, or else it wouldn't seem like time were stopping there and then, but he still had the hope that his best friend would stay close to him, "Closer to work? Closer to me?"

"No, uh, Sandy Valley. It's in-"

"Clark County," The dark-haired boy cut off Kenny. Craig had studied Geography only a few years back; he could practically name every city in every state, "Out in Nevada."

"We're leaving tonight. 8:00 flight."

"You've only got three hours left."

"I've got no time. You know how long it takes me to get home, and then I gotta get a cab to the airport, which'll take an hour."

"I'll drive you home, and to the airport."

"Craig, this is why I didn't tell you until now. I _have_ to go."

"Why would you ever need to?"

"My uncle got in touch with me. He's loaded- I didn't even know it, man. He said I- me and Kevin, we can rent out one of his holiday homes. Just $10 a month for each of us. I'll be up on my own feet soon enough, and I'll have enough money to come visit you, or pay for you to come visit me, even!"

Craig stayed silent a while. He could argue; tell Kenny why he shouldn't leave him. His only proper friend just gone like that, how bad did that suck? But it wasn't about Craig, and he'd learnt that _nothing_ ever was, or ever would be. He had to be happy for his friend, right? Tell him that it's great that it's so cheap. He couldn't ask to come with him. He couldn't tell Kenny to bunk with him for free. He couldn't follow him all the way out to Nevada, to Clark, to Sandy Valley. Craig had to stay put, and be supportive.

The taller boy managed to get out a single word, "Okay."

"I'll text you when I get out there."

"Right."

"Stay golden, okay?"

"I'll try." And with that, Kenny was gone. He'd been the one thing that made Craig happy. Like, really happy. Now he was waiting at a bus stop, as Craig stood almost petrified with _sadness_. He did feel like that: like he'd no longer be able to move, and he'd have to ask a passer-by to call Token for him, to pick him up.

Craig could move, though. And he span to watch Kenny get on the bus, then watched until the bus was out of view. He drove home quickly. Five over always used to bother Craig, but today ten over seemed to be nothing.

**/**

The dark-haired boy had bent his key as he forced it into is door. He still managed to get in the apartment, slamming the door shut as he entered.

"Not with Kenny?" Token kept his tone cool.

"Just- one second. Get up the Colorado International number?" Craig was clearly desperate: he practically _begged_ Token with his question. The calm boy nodded, quickly searching Colorado International's number and calling it for Craig.

He spoke calmly as he handed Craig his phone, although it was obvious that his actions were rushed, "Here you go."

"Thanks so much," Craig sighed in relief, pulling the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Colorado International Airport, my name is Bebe, and how may I help you?" The person at the other end of the line sounded near as calm as Token always did, although it didn't help Craig's nerves.

"Yep! I understand that there's a flight to Clark County, or just Nevada in general, at 8 tonight?"

"Yes, would you like to book a ticket?"

"Please tell me there's one available? I'll pay anything."

"One moment, please," Craig waited for what felt like years, yet wasn't even two whole minutes, for Bebe to reply to him, "Yes, there's only two seats left. You're lucky."

"How much?"

"$202. Plus luggage fees if you take anything."

"Wow, great! Can I pay now, and pick up the ticket later? What do I do?"

"You pay once you're here, to get the ticket."

"Jesus, stay there, Bebe, I'm coming to get my ticket."

"Alright, Sir." Bebe let out a light laugh as she listened to the desperate boy.

Craig hung up, then handed the phone back to Token, "I'm going to Nevada."

"When will you be back?" Token, if he were honest with himself, probably wouldn't have missed Craig's company much if it hadn't been for Kenny. Craig had been _such_ a better friend to Token since he got happier, and Token could now honestly say he wanted Craig to stay.

"I don't think I'll ever be," Craig paused a while, then scratched his jaw, "Thanks for being there for me. I've been proper shit, if I'm honest. Thanks for putting up with me for so long."

"No worries. You've been real good this past month, actually."

"Thanks, dude. I'll miss you."

"You bringing anything with you?"

"Yeah; everything. What doesn't fit is yours."

"I guess I'm getting a lot of stuff then..?" Craig clearly wouldn't be able to fit all his belongings into whatever suitcase he going to take. He wasn't even sure he owned a suitcase.

"I guess." With that, the tall boy went in his room to find himself a suitcase.

Craig had ended up having to borrow one of Token's suitcases, and managed to pack everything he deemed important into it, and into a rucksack for hand luggage. All before 6:30, as well. Although he'd been really sudden with his decision, Craig had figured everything out, pretty well also, he thought. The only thing he was unsure about was what to do with his car.

"I know I've done fuck all, and you've done so much," the dark-haired boy spoke in a slightly pleading tone to his roommate, "But do you think you could do me one more solid, and try to sell my car?"

"Chrissy needs a car," Token hinted in reply, "I can send you the money over PayPal."

"Really? Awesome." Craig had wanted to ask why Token couldn't have bought a car for his girlfriend, since he was so rich and didn't even have to try, but he'd have to leave soon if he wanted to get to Colorado International before Kenny did, and didn't have the time to waste a single breath.

"I guess you'll be leaving your car at the airport then?"

"Yeah, probably."

"If I come with you it'll be easier to get the car back here for Chrissy."

"If you're ready now..?"

"Come on."

**/**

Craig drove himself and Token to the airport, giving Token a brief hug goodbye, and another apology for being such a terrible person, to which Token accepted, then drove off. Craig had then bought his ticket and was in the waiting area, trying to spot Kenny or Kevin.

He soon after saw Kenny and Kevin sitting across the room from him. Craig quickly walked over to join them.

"Hey, Kenny!" The dark-haired boy greeted him, only attracting Kevin's attention as Kenny pretended he hadn't heard or seen Craig, "I'm coming to Nevada, dude!"

"Fuck," The blonde muttered under his breath, "You idiot." He turned to the standing boy, groaning.

"What?"

"You're so stupid." He repeated, frowning.

"Why?"

"I'm going to fucking _Alaska_, man. I told you Nevada so you'd not freak out. I didn't think you'd fucking follow me."

"What the hell am I gonna do now, man?"

"Get a refund? I don't know. It's not _my_ problem."

"Help me, dude?"

"Leave me alone," Kenny sighed, "I didn't think you'd get so attached, God." He scoffed into a disbelieving smile.

"What?" Craig was surprised at how harsh Kenny had just been to him.

"You heard me," Kenny rolled his eyes, "Go away, this is your problem, not mine."

"Kenny," the taller boy stuttered out his name, "You're just joking, right?"

"No. Leave me alone!"

"Fuck you, man."

"Yeah? Fuck you too. You're fucking obsessed."

"I just wanted to keep a friend for once, asshole. I hope Alaska's fucking fantastic."

"Well I hope you don't end up homeless in fucking _Nevada_."

"Go to hell."

"Why don't you." Kenny shot back, leaving Craig unable to reply. The dark-haired boy flipped off the blonde, then walked away to wait for his flight to nowhere.

Craig was confused. He could say that he'd never been more confused in his whole life. He and Kenny had gone from best friends to possible _enemies_ just like that. Of course, he'd never know what Kenny was thinking, but he'd always be sure that he'd done nothing wrong. He could barely believe that he'd left the few things he had behind just to chase after this boy, that he'd known just a month, just to be told he was going to the wrong place, and he wasn't wanted anyway.

He'd boarded his plane half an hour after, off to somewhere in Nevada or Clark County, or even Sandy Valley. Kenny had done his fucking research to make things believable for Craig. At least, Craig thought, he'd cared before he told him he didn't.

Craig had been seated next to a girl with hair like his, a fringe added. She'd started reading as soon as she sat down, but was almost in awe as the air hostess spoke at the front of the plane about the safety.

"...Please would everybody but their digital devices on flight mode during the flight, and turn them off now, whilst the plane is taking off..." The blonde air hostess spoke with a smile, alerting Craig to turn off his phone. He'd gotten a text from Kenny, which he saw as he unlocked his phone.

_[;kenny] i'm really sorry. stay in tocuh pls xx_

Craig switched his onto airplane mode, then turned it off without replying to Kenny. He slipped his phone into his pocket and let his head hit the window as he bit his lip. He'd never been one to cry easily, but Kenny _did_ mean the fucking _world_ to him, and he'd had no one that close to him after his sister died. Craig really didn't want to cry on a plane full of passengers, as well.

After a good 5 or so minutes of suppressing it, Craig pulled his sleeves over his hands and hid his face as he cried a bit, trying not to make a sound. The girl next to him had noticed out the corner of her eye, and wasn't hasty with her actions at all.

"Hey, dude, what's the matter?" She asked Craig softly, placing her book down.

"Me?" Craig asked, looking up at her, to receive a nod, "It's nothing important. Thanks, though."

"Talking about it always helps."

"My best friend told me he was moving to Nevada, like, last minute, so I was like 'fuck it, he's the only good thing in my life, I'll surprise him by fucking moving here as well', and then he told me he was _actually_ going to fucking _Alaska_. He wanted me to not freak out about it, so he made out like he was gonna closer to home. Then he told me to fuck off and that I was obsessed with him or something, and now he's texted me saying sorry. I'm gonna miss him so fucking much. Plus, I've only known him, like, a month. I'm such an idiot."

"You gotta crush on him?"

"No way! He's like, a-everything anyways."

"Alright, alright," The girl paused a moment, "I'm Wendy."

"Craig."

"Wait... Tucker? Kenny's boyfriend?"

"...What?"

"Not you? Sorry."

"Yes, that is me, actually," Kenny seemed to know everybody, and apparently had been telling everyone that he was dating Craig as well, "I'm not Kenny's boyfriend. I'm his best friend. Big difference."

"Oh, I'm kinda close with his brother, so I kinda knew Ken." She shrugged, leaning back in her seat.

"I swear to god, Kenny knows _everyone_."

"I'm gonna have to agree with you on that. I went bowling with him and Kevin once, and he was practically making conversation with everybody there."

"How'd you know Kevin?"

"He used to come to the library all the time, as I did, and we somehow started talking. We've known each other, what, three years?"

"That's fucking _long_."

"You not known anyone that long then?"

"Nope. As I said; I've only known Kenny a month. I'd known my roommate about a year."

"Family, though?"

"Yeah. I've known my family my whole life."

"So, you said that Kenny was this guy you're torn up over? You _sure_ you're not boyfriends?"

"Yes I'm sure. He wouldn't want that anyway."

"I always thought Kenny was a massive whore."

Craig scoffed, "Yep. He likes people to think that. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone he's asexual."

"I don't care, but, if he's not aromantic you guys _could_ be boyfriends."

"He's panromantic, or something. And I don't like him like that anyway."

"Yep, so that's why you were going to Nevada without any sort of plan. Because you guys are just friends."

"We are!"

"You _clearly_ like him more than just a friend."

"He's my best friend."

"Just think about it, Craig." The boy rolled his eyes and slumped into his seat. He didn't want to think about it; there was no way he thought of Kenny as more than a best friend. Wendy was just being pushy. What right did she even have to act like that? She'd just met Craig.

**/**

The flight was halfway done, and Craig had spent the majority of his time reading Wendy's book. She'd been talking to the air hostess and skipping off to the bathroom with her every now and then.

"That's mine." Wendy told Craig; finally realising he'd taken the book.

"You were busy." He replied, glancing up briefly.

"I'm not anymore."

"Why? You got bored of her?"

"Hey!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Who is she anyway. Just a hook-up?"

"My girlfriend." Wendy was beaming, as if she'd just achieved something like walking up and down Mount Everest in an hour.

"Nice. Is that why you're on this plane? To fuck her during her work."

"I'm actually going to visit my parents in Clark. Bebe's staying between her flights."

"Sounds great."

"Where will you go?"

"Find a YMCA or something."

"You could stay with my parents while I'm there. I'll say you're Bebe's cousin."

"You just met me; I could be a serial killer."

"Everybody says that," Wendy rolled her eyes, "And Kenny told me about you anyways. I know you're safe."

"Kenny talks about me?"

"Wow," The girl laughed, "You seriously need to think about how you feel about Kenny-"

"Stop fucking pressing it!"

"Alright," She held up her hands, "As I was saying... If you need some place to stay, my parents' house is massive. And, yeah, Kenny told me a lot about you. I got so many texts, dude."

"What did he say?" By this point Craig was actually wondering if he'd liked Kenny more than a friend, or if Wendy was just persuasive or manipulative or something. He wanted to know what Kenny thought of him for real, though.

"So much, Jesus Christ. Wait," Wendy pulled her phone out and bought up her conversation with Kenny, scrolling up to when he first started talking about Craig, "Here." Craig took the phone and read the messages, skipping mass chunks because he couldn't be bothered to read it all.

_[;myself] How was work?  
>[;kenny] gd. My boss is pretty hot<br>[;myself] Oh yeah? What are they like?  
>[;kenny] hair like urs but no fringe. Hes got fuckin grey eyes wtf? Theyre a+ thho<br>[;myself] I thought you preferred short hair on guys  
>[;kenny] thsoi guy is HOT<br>[;myself] Alright_

_[;kenny] DUDE i fucked him  
>[;myself] Already?!<br>[;kenny] yh B)  
>[;myself] Good for you<br>[;kenny] ok actually HE fucked ME but  
>[;myself] Shut up xD<br>[;kenny] ur just jelllll  
>[;myself] I don't even know this guy<br>[;kenny] is thta code 4 'my fist is inside beeb rn anywya'  
>[;myself] Shut up!<br>[;kenny]hahhaaaaaaa_

_[;kenny] omggggggg hes so cute  
>[;myself] Okay.<br>[;kenny] hest akin me on a d8 tomorrow  
>[;myself] You're so gay<br>[;kenny] um n ur not?  
>[;myself] I don't go on dates LMAO<br>[;kenny] w/e  
>[;myself] Have fun<br>[;kenny] thx bb x_

_[;kenny] OMFG hes literally so cut eomg  
>[;myself] Is the date over?<br>[;kenny] nope im on it rn  
>[;myself] Don't text me then?<br>[;kenny] OMg look him tho  
>[;kenny] [picture of Craig laughing]<br>[;myself] Aw haha!  
>[;kenny] u no it<em>

_[;kenny] i wanna ask him out :/  
>[;myself] Then do?<br>[;kenny] im scared hell say no  
>[;myself] AW you must LOVE this guy<br>[;kenny] i might do  
>[;myself] WHAT<br>[;kenny] ehlp meeeeeeeeeee  
>[;myself] Ask him out<br>[;kenny] i cant  
>[;myself] I'll ask Bebe if you ask him<br>[;myself] What's his name anyway?  
>[;kenny] craig tucker. #1 babe<br>[;myself] Dork_

_[;myself] I asked Bebe out  
>[;kenny] she say yes?<br>[;myself] OFC  
>[;kenny] nice. congrats<br>[;myself] You ask Craig?  
>[;kenny] nope<br>[;myself] Ducking idiot  
>[;myself] *fucking<br>[;kenny] ik __L__  
>[;myself] <em>_L___

_[;kenny] im moving 2 alaska :(__  
>[;myself] What about meeeeeee :'( Don't leave me!<br>[;kenny] i havent seen u in ages tbh itll b alright  
>[;myself] Bastard!<br>[;kenny] im gonna miss craig so much idk what 2 do :'( :'(  
>[;myself] Oh Kenny :(<em>_  
>[;kenny] i cant tell him either i keep trying 2 but i just cant<br>[;myself] You've got to tell him. You can't leave without saying goodbye  
>[;kenny] what if i do<br>[;myself] You'll fucking regret it.  
>[;kenny] i know<br>[;myself] Take him with you?  
>[;kenny] i cant do that dude<br>[;myself] I won't ask why  
>[;kenny] thx luv xx<br>[;myself] Good luck telling him xx_

"Dude." Craig breathed out.

"So he made all of that up to keep his asexuality a secret?" Wendy asked in a knowing voice.

"They weren't dates, like, fuck- they were just friend stuff- fucking hell. You're such a bitch I can't believe you're doing this to me."

"You didn't even read every conversation. There was some pretty heartfelt stuff in there."

"Do you think he actually was going to ask me out?"

"If he ever got the guts to."

"Don't do this to me."

"You and Kenny did this to yourselves."

"Fuck."

"Would you give up sex for him?"

"...I practically have."

"God," Wendy scoffed, "You _love_ him." Craig nodded his head, bringing his hand up to his mouth.

He bought both his hands to cover his face, then croaked out, "I love Kenny."

* * *

><p><em>I can float out into the dark until I reach land again<br>If there's land to be had  
>If there isn't that's fine<br>I feel safer now floating out into the precipice  
>I liked you like I like the dark<br>Why would I aim to defeat it?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok ik that the last chapter might hav been kinda confusing idk I rrad it back n I kinda confused myself basically kenny told craiy he was goin nevada when he actually was goin alaska ygm? also ref for further on in the chap::: ive never applied 4 a job except 4 a paper round n at a reptile shop so idk how that stuff works lmao sry. p short n brief chap but nxt 1 will b fuller i promise. ok thx 4 readin ily!**

* * *

><p>Song: Two Headed Boy Part Two  Neutral Milk Hotel

* * *

><p><em>In my dreams you're alive and you're crying<br>As your mouth moves with mine, soft and sweet  
>Rings of flowers around your eyes and I'll love you<br>For the rest of your life when you're ready_

* * *

><p>Craig and Wendy had to wait an hour or so after the plane landed for Bebe to get off work, then Wendy's mom picked them up from the station.<p>

"Is he with you guys?" Her mom had asked her and Bebe as they all got in the car.

"Yeah, that's Bebe's cousin, Craig." Wendy hadn't told Bebe what was going on, but the blonde wasn't stupid, so she didn't say anything to object.

"Is Craig staying too?"

"Mhm. I thought I told you..?" The dark-haired girl lied through her teeth.

"Oh. Must've forgotten."

"Does this mean you haven't got a room sorted for Craig?"

"I guess so. I'll sort one out when we get back, though."

"I could share with Wendy." Bebe offered, hoping to be taken up on it.

"If that's alright with the two of you."

"Yep, that's more than fine, mom." Wendy looked back at Bebe as she spoke, receiving a grin from the blonde. The ride to Wendy's mom's house was long, and full of innuendos from the girls. Craig inwardly groaned at almost every sentence, as Wendy's mom was completely oblivious.

**/**

Wendy's mom's house was massive. The host had told Craig and Bebe to make themselves at home whilst they stayed, and Bebe took up the offer as she raided the cupboards for food and immediately changed into her pyjamas, as Craig decided to hide away in his new room.

There was a mac in the guest room that the boy had been put in, so he decided to search for jobs straight away. He managed to land an interview at Target for the following day, much to his luck. He knew he'd get the job easily because he'd been working at the Target in Denver for a while, and if he needed to he'd be able to get Red's praise.

It was late by the time Craig had finished his job search, so he got into bed in his jeans, not wanting to go through the effort of looking for pyjamas, and unusually feeling uncomfortable sleeping in just his underwear. Probably because he wasn't in his own house. Craig's phone interrupted him as he got into bed. He accepted the call, deciding he had nothing better to do.

"Hello?" He'd not looked at the caller ID, and had expected it to be a cold caller or something. Maybe Token giving him news on the car.

"You get to Nevada safe?" Craig had wished for it to be Token's smooth voice, but had heard Kenny's instead.

"Oh. Yeah. You in Alaska, then?"

"Mhm. Where are you staying?"

"You know Wendy? She was next to me on the plane, and she recognised me because you _loved_ to talk about me and such. I explained my situation and she's letting me stay with her parents."

"Oh- I, uh, you know all of that was to make me seem sexually active, right?"

"Oh."

"Wait, unless you, uh-"

"Let's not do this over the phone."

"There's no other way."

"You can come visit me when I get my own place. Goodnight, Kenny."

"Can't we talk?"

"Is there anything to talk about?"

"No, but we can think of something. Let's just talk until we fall asleep like we did last night."

"Really?"

"You've got unlimited minutes, can you call me back?"

"You trust me to?"

"You're not hanging up now; so yeah."

"Alright." Craig then hung up and called Kenny back. They talked for an hour an a half, approximately, until Kenny announced he was going to fall asleep. Craig untruthfully agreed, wishing the blonde a goodnight, then being told the same. He'd cried after hanging up. It was a pathetic whimper of a cry, but it was enough to count as Craig getting sad again.

_[;kenny] i wish u were here rn xx_

Craig didn't reply to the text. He could have been there if Kenny had let him, but instead he was jobless and practically homeless in Nevada. It would have been easier for him to have stayed in South Park, grieving the loss of his friendship, then probably getting over it in a few weeks. It would be harder for him to get over this now-mess. He went to sleep with ease, despite his mood.

**/**

The rest of the week was easy for the boy. He got the job at Target, and asked for a paper round when he passed a corner shop, getting one after a lot of begging. Since Wendy's mom had said he could, Craig would be bunking for free and eating for free, so he didn't have to buy anything. He'd saved up enough at the end of the month to rent a shared apartment. Unfortunately, he'd have to pay the first month's rent himself if he didn't find a roommate once the next month was up, but Bebe and Wendy had grown to like Craig, and said they'd help him out.

A week and a half into living in his apartment off of basic rations to save money for the rent, Craig got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" He hoped it hadn't been Kenny using a different phone or something. The dark-haired boy had been shortening the phone calls and eventually got the pair's conversations down to just texts, that Craig would rarely even reply to.

"Uh, hey, I wanted to pick up on your roommate offer. Craig, right?" It definitely wasn't Kenny on the other end.

"Oh, sweet. Just drop by, I guess, and half the flat's yours."

"That's it?"

"I don't really know how to do these things."

"No worries," The man on the other end of the call laughed, "Can I drop by tomorrow? Uh, 10?"

"Sure."

"I'm Stan, by the way."

"Looking forward to meeting you, Stan." Craig genuinely was. He may be able to get a new friend this way, one that wasn't a girl in an openly-working-fantasticly-relationship.

"You too." And after he hung up, Craig took a long time to think about whether or not he should call Kenny. He'd already gotten the apartment, plus got some decent furniture for it, and now was able to buy food as well, and if Token transferred the money he'd be able to buy himself a second hand car. Craig had been telling himself he'd wait for all of that to happen before he invited Kenny round. Maybe he should postpone it more and invite Token round first, or something.

He sighed to himself and bought up the dial pad on his phone, typing in Kenny's name. Craig got an almost-instant reply.

"Hey! You called. And you called first!" Kenny sounded excited, and it made Craig smile, as well as making him feel guilty for being as distant as the space between them.

"I got my own place. I want to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want you to stay, as well."

"How long?"

"As long as possible."

"I'll book a no return, then you can kick me out when you wanna."

"Good. Text me your flight details and I'll pick you up when you get here."

"Jesus," Kenny laughed, "Someone's eager."

"Yeah."

"See you soon, then."

"See you."

* * *

><p><em>Two headed boy, he is all you could need<br>He will feed you tomatoes and radio wires  
>And retire to sheets safe and clean<br>But don't hate him when he gets up to leave._


End file.
